I Miss You
by Orokid
Summary: Rei can't help but feel like she's lost everything after it all had come together. Based off of Incubus's "I Miss You". Character death. Slash


_SH: There's really not all that much to say about this fanfic other than the fact that I learned to love an Incubus song with a similar title. When I first heard it, this is exactly what popped into my head- and I actually got it onto paper, which is a very amazing thing, if I do say so myself. That aside, I kinda like how it turned out- but please do tell me your thoughts and feelings about the subject. It would be greatly appreciated._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Sailor Moon. Not PGSM. Not the characters. Not anything. I'm poor, and I write this stuff for fun- not profit._

**I Miss You**

Rei could say that her life had once been a dream that she didn't want to wake from, a world that had seemed perfect compared to the reality that she had to face the moment she walked out the doors of her home. All the horrible things that had once been, the baddies that had did their best to destroy what happiness their princess had found while on the peaceful planet of Earth, had been eradicated, gone without a trace as if they were never there to begin with. Her father had grown to be more observant, more paternal, to the young woman that had once thought him to be the cause to her mother's misfortune, and he didn't pester her as often to eat at dinners with his associates or attempt to fix her up with someone that would be good for the senator's headstrong daughter. She had friends that accepted her strange ways, whether they be sensing things in the wind or even talking to the crows that remained just outside the temple, and was a normal person for the first time in years. And, lastly… she had gotten the chance to be in love- something that she had lost all hope for not too long after she had met a particular young idol with eyes that did shine like the planet Venus itself.

It was a strange thing for her to say that she could open her eyes to a new day and view her future sleeping there beside her, resting so peacefully that not even a loud plush feline might hinder her slumber. The moments that she spent watching the woman beside her sleep were like eons, a never ending moment that she didn't mind to be lost in. If life didn't call her, nor if the woman's manager didn't want to know where she was nearly every waking moment, she wondered if they would still be there, lying in bed together until they reached eternity. Yet even as she would lay there, her mind would ponder back, reminiscing of the hours that they had spent urging their own thoughts and feelings into words, hoping that the other would understand and feel the same as they did.

She had come after a strange phone call, standing in the back of the girl's rehearsal as she moved to the new music video that she was shooting. The young woman's manager was at Rei's side, talking about this and that, wondering if the young priestess would finally hang up her robes and become an idol like she should be- and he had gone off into his own world about having two pop sensations under his name and belt, wondering how his own boss would feel to know that he wasn't as useless as everyone thought him to be. One could guess that her attention had faithfully wondered from the man, deciding that his bumbling words were nothing more than an annoyance that she could tune out. Instead, she had watched the girl who had wanted her there, the one who had pleaded her to meet her at that precise location instead of at the shrine, and kept her thoughts to herself as she met the mischievous gaze of the singer- who was walking over to where she stood. Part way through the bubbly manager's speech, the miko felt her arm pulled toward a certain direction-only to be stopped in an empty, unused hallway and pinned to the wall. The moment that she had felt the idol's lips upon her own, she knew that there were just certain things that one knew- things that couldn't be said but only felt between two hearts.

Since that moment, they had rarely spent an afternoon apart, stealing whatever time they could to be with one another. It was the first thing in her life that she actively attempted to participate in something, not being pushed or pulled into one way or another, not being told what she should do and why- and it was a freeing moment that no other could understand.

But it soon became all too clear that the moments that they had were nothing more than a dream that she couldn't relive.

Rei quietly allowed her fingers to lightly grace the linens that were across from her, gazing at her fingertips as they deftly moved against the fabric with the ease of dipping one's hand into a pond of water. It rippled at her touch, copying her movements until her fingers laid to rest upon the pillow that laid at the top of the bed- the one in which she was next to, lying beside as the world seemed to collapse around her. Her once gentle touch grew heavy, her hand sinking in to the fluff that the pillow had once had, and she lovingly, needingly took in the scent that had wafted up from the air that had been released.

Even now, after she had spent day lying there in bed, it still smelled like her.

Upon the bedside table opposite of her position, the young woman's eyes glanced over her arm, looking at the single wooden frame that remained. The photo had been simple, one that they had placed there just because it was one of the few times that they had been taken to smiling in the same frame, and it reminded each of them how precious the other really was to them no matter what things might occur. If the good or bad was to come, they had that one moment where there was a happiness unbound.

It had been ten days since she had laid her hands upon the photograph, and she could see the streams of water that had run down the glass from tears that she had shed while hovering above it, trying her hardest to remember over the hurt and pain. Ten days since the moment that she had lost the only person who could really make her feel normal, who could cause her grumpiness to disappear in a moment's notice with a simple tease here and there to lighten the mood. She had spent each and every moment since lying in the bed that had once been their's, not daring to leave the comfort of it, not wanting to view a world that did not have the one she wanted standing outside of the bedroom with a laugh on her lips. She barely ate, only drank something if just to replenish the tears that had yet to be shed, and continued to lie in bed and wish that none of it had ever happened.

She only wished time and time again that her lover's illness hadn't returned to take her as quickly as it had.

The young woman buried her head into her head rest, fresh tears coming to her dark brooding eyes, her fingertips biting into the pillow that her hand laid lazily upon. Whispered words were choked from her lips, pain echoing with each and every word as every part of her yearned for the touch of the one she could not longer have.

"I miss you, Minako."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_SH: So… what's your thoughts on the fic? I know that it's kinda… rushed a little. It was the kind of story that I write eighty percent of, and then I lose interest, get interrupted, etc… whatever happens, and I don't finish whenever I start it. One of many, to tell the truth. Like I said earlier, I listened to the song "I Miss You" by Incubus and immediately imagined this couple. I admit that it's depressing- especially since I killed off Minako with her illness and everything- but I guess part of the issue is that I've been dealing with memories recently. The kind that revert me back to the moment I had heard about my late girlfriend's death and her brother trying his hardest to help me when I wasn't really willing to listen or anything. Yeah…_

_That aside, I think it's an okay story. In fact, I kinda like it- which is big for me since an author is their own worst critic. Right? Anyway, if you have some thoughts, please tell me. It'd be great to hear it all, and to know what I can improve on and everything._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
